


Regrets in the Darkness

by ellomello16



Series: Forgiveness of Regret [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Anger, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), im going to hell, random tagging order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellomello16/pseuds/ellomello16
Summary: You are now in the footsteps of three people. The narrator is taking you on a journey to experience the love, hate, anger, and joy of this story. Within each chapter, you are someone else. Marco, Tom, and Star. Learn the story about what happens between these three friends.Will Tom and Marco be together?Or will Star and Tom be back together?





	1. Nightmare's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new story! You might get confused at first, but you're reading it as if you are them! Ahaha..yeah kinda a weird way to do a story huh?? ^-^ Enjoy!

_Who are you and why are you here? Oh, I suppose you're here to experience the story. Let me tell you, you aren't the first to know._

_Let's begin, shall we? Now, you're in the footsteps of a young man named Marco Diaz..you will wake up in three..two..one.._

\--

Raining.

Not a speck of dryness on the streets or sidewalks. Thunder booming, echoing throughout the neighborhood. You're in your room praying for a good night's sleep. You're not like any typical person when it comes to sleeping. You'd need to be knocked unconscious to sleep during this storm, but sadly you couldn't be knocked out now. It's almost three a.m. and you're still wide awake. You groan and slip your hands under your pillow, covering your ears in hope to drown out the loud pattering of rain and roaring of thunder. Curling up under the covers still wasn't good enough. Attempting to count sheep was only a waste of precious sleep time.

2:59..3:00 a.m. Crap, you're still awake. You lay there, staring at the ceiling. Your roommate slash best friend is knocked out in her tower of a room, your parents are asleep in their room down the hall. You hear the sounds of soft breathing next to your bed, just the laser puppies sleeping soundly on a rug in your room. The only person awake in the Diaz household is you. Marco Diaz. You groan and place your hands over your face in defeat. There was no way you were sleeping tonight.

Sitting up from your bed, you look around the dark room, lightning flashing outside your window every once in awhile. You stand up, your feet hitting the cold floor. The feeling shivering up your spine as you quickly but silently walk onto one of your rugs. Yawning finally, once you place your hand on the doorknob. Quietly turning the brass knob and opening the door. You look left and right down the hallway, no sign of light or even movement near you. This moment reminded you of a nightmare..

_'Hello..?' Is the first thing you say, walking down the dark hallway of your own home. Although, you're frightened. Where is everyone? You decide to walk down the stairs, unable to see anything in the darkness. Until a soft red light appears through the living room window. You're confused and scared to even walk out, but you're already at the front door. Slowly opening it, there is nothing but a pitch black of emptiness, the red light shining all the way inside. You take one step into the dark void, then the door shuts behind you. You turn around, only more emptiness. You walk toward the red light once again._

_One step, two step, three step.._

_You're in front of it. You reach to touch it but then, something demonic, glowing white eyes and sharp teeth. Last thing you remember is the devilish grin they had before you hear a laugh and finally a screech of attack. Then..you wake up..._

You're gasping, leaning against the wall as you remember what you're doing. God you hope you haven't woken anyone up with your terrible cry of fright. You slide down to the floor and let out soft sobs, you were doing so good at forgetting that horrid nightmare. You tell yourself,  _'breathe in'_ inhale  _'breathe out'_ exhale. As you wipe the last of your tears, you close your eyes, slowly slipping away from reality and finally getting the sleep you desperately wanted.

\--

The warm sunlight is beaming on your face, you don't want to wake up yet. You love the warmth of your bed. But then you realize, how did you get into your bed in the first place? You open your eyes and it's true, you're in your bed. You look to your left to see the clock on your nightstand. Damn, you overslept. But lucky for you it was Saturday. You sit up finally with a yawn, stretching your arms above your head. 'Another day..' You think.

You finally get up, take a shower, get dressed, brush your teeth. The morning routine. You start combing your hair to its normal hairstyle, eyeing yourself in the mirror. After three years, you still haven't changed. Your mom says you're just a late bloomer, your dad says that you will see change within the next year. But you just face the fact that you're never going to grow anymore, your body won't be any more muscle than what it already is. You admit that you're going to stay like this forever. You take a small breath through your nose and shrug it off. No need to waste a good day feeling sorry for yourself again.

You take your time getting down the stairs. You're in no hurry whatsoever. Finally walking into the kitchen, you see your best friend Star Butterfly sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal like always. You have memories projecting in your brain like a movie, the once bubbly and hyper teen had transformed into a now bubbly and perky teen. Over the years you've watched how Star progressed more within those years. Using her wand less and less to make her life easier on Earth. Star had Just turned 17 a few months ago and you turned 17 only a couple weeks ago. One year will fly by and next you'll be seeing Star packing her things and ready to head on back to Mewni to become queen. You then remember the time when Star hated the idea of being queen and you only thought about how being queen wouldn't be so bad. You chuckle to yourself at the memory and finally get knocked back into reality. You shake your head and sit at the seat across from Star. She looks at you with a smile, her heart cheeks a soft pink color from her normal happy self. Everything seems fine until the doorbell rings.

"Why hello, Tom!" Your mother exclaims. Oh no. You're heart starts pounding. You don't know if it's from being terrified or from something else.

"Good Morning Mrs. Diaz. Mind if I come in?" The voice finally speaks up. Your mother nods her head eagerly and opens the door wide, allowing the person, more like demon, in. He turns his head to the kitchen and spots you looking at him. He gives you a smirk and starts walking towards the table. Once he approaches the table you're sitting at, you look away as you start pouring yourself a bowl of cereal, taking a bite to avoid talking to the three eyed demon.

"Good Morning Starship, and Safe Kid." You choke on the food currently in your mouth at the horrible nickname given to you. You never hated it, but you didn't necessarily like it either. 'Why did Star have to tell him about it? Just why?' You say in your mind. You nod your head in response, before he makes his way to the chair in front of you. Star gives the demon a grin, "Morning Tom. Or should I say,  _King_ of Hell." She teased and went back to eating her cereal, taking the last few bites and drinking the milk afterwards. You look between Star and Tom. Star had decided to be friends with Tom months after you hung out with him. Which almost got backfired after you found out he only wanted to hang out with you for some badge. But he made it up to you after bringing back your idol from the dead. Your thoughts get caught off by Tom's laughter. "Not a King quite yet, Starship. I can't be King unless I have a queen. Unless.." He trailed off, making eye contact with Star almost serious. "You can be my queen." Your breath hitches in your throat, you look down at your lap and suddenly you clench your fist around the spoon you're holding. Then you hear a laugh. It's Star's laugh. You look back up at her as her face turns red and she slaps Tom's back as if she heard the funniest joke in the world. "In your dreams!" She blurts out which causes Tom to laugh along with her. Of course they wouldn't get married, let alone get back together and they both agreed on it. Tom and Star were just friends. No more, no less.

\--

Tom decides to spend the day with you and Star, you don't argue because you can barely have a chat with him without freaking out or being terrified of saying the wrong thing and getting turned into ashes. You don't know why, but you're all of a sudden scared of him. You know in your head that he's a great guy and has been taking anger management to make himself more approachable and less scary. But you do know that when demons tend to grow older they get more powerful. Maybe that's why you're so scared. Curse Janna for reading her book on demons aloud!

Tom, Star and yourself are on the couch. You're sitting on one end and Star is sitting on the other, causing Tom to sit in the middle. You've had a long day of going with them everywhere. The mall, Janna's house, the park. Anywhere that Star could think of. Then that leads to where you are now. Watching a zombie movie that was not even interesting anymore. Star is passed out on her side, the way she was positioned caused Tom to scoot closer to you, shoulders and knees brushing against each other every few minutes. You yawn quietly, the silence is killing you. You shift a little, causing Tom to finally speak up. "For two years you have been distant from me. Why?" The demon says, eyes still on the t.v. screen. Your eyes widen and look at him. You take some time before answering him. "I..I don't know, Tom.." You muttered. He inhales deeply and shifts ever so slightly to face you. "Don't lie to me, Marco." You're shocked. That was the first time in two years he had ever called you by your real name. You sigh and look back at him. "I guess..I just didn't feel comfortable..well, not comfortable, I mean that I just don't know what to say.." You speak up again. He doesn't take his eyes off of you. You feel trapped. His eyebrows furrow and his lips form into a frown. "You're scared of me." He says with no emotion in his voice. You feel the guilt rushing through your body. "I..I'm sorry...I just get scared to say the wrong thing and-" He cuts you off. "Marco if you're scared that I'll hurt you, don't be. I'd never hurt you! I know I seemed like that in the past and now I understand. I'd never lay a hand on you.." The demon gives you pleading eyes and you don't know what to say. A couple of seconds of silence you open your mouth to speak. "Tom I-" but then you can't say anything anymore.

You feel something warm. You can't even move your mouth anymore. It takes awhile for you to understand whats going on. Then you realize, he's kissing you. Your eyes are wide and you can't move. The feeling is different, like there's a fluttering feeling in your gut. You feel warm. You feel..happy. Before you even think, you're already moving your lips against his, eyes slipping shut. This was heaven and you wanted to stay there forever..

 

 


	2. As the Guilt Runs Inside You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with Chapter 2!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if so, GREAT!! Anyways, here we go!!

_Ah, so you've come back to view the next part I see?  Well come along, we have lot's to talk about._

_You are going to wake up as a very troubled demon, Tom. Are you ready?_

_Now wake up in three..two...one._

\--

You wake up from a nap. The sunlight beaming on your face as you look at your surroundings. That's right, you went to the park with Marco and fell asleep. You cover your eyes with your hand to cover the bright light. Suddenly the light disappears, how? You uncover your eyes to see him hovering above you. He gives you a smile that you love so much. You love him so much as well. How his brown, silky hair hung just above his eyes. Those eyes, they were like a color you've never seen before. God, you had it bad. You get pushed back into reality once you hear him laugh, so adorable. You shake your head and focus on him again.

"What was that..?" You ask. He laughs again.

"I said you fell asleep while I was reading my book to you." He says with a grin. You feel embarrassed now, you can feel heat going to your cheeks. You quickly try  to make a comeback.

"Well, you shouldn't have read it then." You mutter. You feel stupid now, that was the worst comeback ever. Marco only backs away and laughs, leaning against the tree you both were under. "That's only because you wanted me to read to you!" He says trying to catch his breath. Then you realize he's right. When he started reading you begged him to read it out loud for you. He told you that you would get bored of it and probably fall asleep. You argued that you wouldn't and still pestered him. Finally, he gave up and started reading. You laid your head onto his lap and listened carefully. You began to love his voice on how he read. How he puts full effort in his grammar and pronunciation. He doesn't mess up once. Then your eyes started getting heavy. Dammit, you tried to fight it. He doesn't notice, his eyes were glued on the book as he continued. You smiled and your eyes slip closed. It was no use, you fell asleep.

Marco won this round. You turn your head and admit that he was right. He chuckles lightly, you almost don't hear him but you do. He leans to you, pressing a small kiss to your lips and pulls away. You smile, you can't even pout anymore. You sit up and decide to sit against the tree next to him. You love just the idea of being this close to him. It's quiet in the park surprisingly, but you're glad it is. You grab his hand gently, lacing your fingers with his. He smiles and grips your hand gently. You love this moment, you don't want it to end. For the first time, in a long time, you feel happy.

\--

It's almost your four month anniversary with Marco. The best four months of your life. Everything was going as planned, the dinner, the walk in the park, everything. You both were now in his home. Star was with Jackie and Janna, and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out on a date. You and Marco are alone for the rest of the night. Marco is talking about going to a KarateKon, whatever that was, and he wouldn't be here for the weekend next week. You're barely listening to him though, you're focusing on what you're about to do next.

You're leaning in, pressing your lips against his. You didn't realize that you just cut him off, but you still go with it. After a few seconds he starts kissing back. Your plan is going great,  you're slowly starting to place your hands onto his hips, slowly pressing him down onto the couch. The moment can't be ruined now. You start making your way towards his neck, gently nipping his skin. Your hands start making their way up Marco's shirt until-

"Wait wait wait." He mutters softly. You're confused, you didn't hurt him did you?

"What's wrong?" You say with a concerned look on your face. You lift your head to face him and his cheeks are a deep red. "Did..did I hurt you?" You hope you're wrong. Marco shakes his head and you sigh in relief. He sits up on the couch and fixes his hair. "I know you were probably planning this tonight..but I'm just not ready just yet. I need some time." You understand and nod your head, crawling off of him. Clearing your throat you look at him, kissing his cheek. "I can understand that. It's okay..you just want to take it slow and I respect that." You say. You're a bit disappointed. You smile at him and grab his hand gently. He smiles back at you and rests his head against your shoulder. "Thanks for understanding. I'm sorry I probably ruined your plans." You chuckle and shake your head. "You didn't ruin anything. Tonight was still great, so don't worry about it." He kisses your cheek and thanks you one last time. You still love him with all your heart.

\--

One week has passed and you show up at the Diaz household. You haven't seen Marco in three days, without counting the time you talked to him on the mirror yesterday afternoon. You knock on the door and wait a minute or two. The door opens up and a smile pulls on your lips. "Hey Mar-! Star?" You ask. "Where's Marco?" The blonde teen smiles and waves at you. "Hey Tom, Marco isn't here. He's at KarateKon for the weekend with Alfonzo and Ferguson." That's right, he mentioned that last week on your anniversary. How stupid! You totally forgot and you missed the chance to even say goodbye to him. "Oh god, I totally forgot about that! Ugh, I feel so dumb." You mumble to yourself. Star laughs and pats your shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, you can still hang out with me!" That was true, he  _was_ tired of being in his room all the time with nothing to do. "Yeah, that sounds good." You say and she invites you in. 

You two spend the rest of the day together, playing games, going to other dimensions. You actually have a good time. It reminds you of the time when you two actually dated. Even though it only lasted half a year. You don't want to think about your past relationship at the moment, it would be kinda awkward. You're both sitting on the couch, watching one of Star and Marco's favorite Spanish soap operas. Sofia why did you have to leave Mateo?! Star seems to have gotten you into the show now. 

It's already seven p.m. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz aren't home again. Apparently they're taking a little vacation while Marco is at KarateKon. Star was left alone to watch the house and she seemed perfectly fine. You guess that she has matured the last few years, then you realize that you have too. You start getting bored and start a small conversation with Star, you talk about how fun the day was and hope you two can hang out again. She agrees and says a joke on how you two would have killed each other by now, you laugh and she laughs along with you. You both are very close at the moment. You both lean in. You kiss.

A few seconds passed by and you both realize what you're doing. Oh god. You just kissed someone other than Marco.  _'Shit, shit, shit!'_ You scream in your brain. You both stare at each other horrified, disgusted, you both did something horrible. But why did it feel..nice? Star starts stuttering and flailing her arms around in panic. You start panicking as well but then you calm down. "Star! Star! Calm down!" You try to get her to sit still, then you grab her arms and shake her. "We will never mention this again! Promise you won't tell Marco! Please!" You beg. She goes quiet for a couple of seconds before nodding. She agreed. You let the blonde go and scoot to the other side of the couch. You both don't say a word to each other the rest of the night. Once the soap opera finished, you say your goodbyes and leave..

All you can hope for now is to forget the incident and make sure Marco never finds out. Later that night, you can't sleep. And for the first time in months, you feel guilt..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2!! Hope you guys don't hate me right now because there is still more to come! ;-;  
> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, chapter 3 will be here before you know it!  
> See you guys next time, bye! ^-^ -Safe Kid's Demon


	3. Jealousy's Markings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back with chapter 3! Yay guys! I'm trying super hard to post everyday, just to make sure you guys don't end up wondering where I am, haha. Anyways! Enjoy le chapter 3~

_Back again, hm? You must really be interested now. I suppose you like this sort of thing._

_Let's see..where were we..ah! Yes!_

_Ahem. You will now wake up as Star Butterfly..this part of the story gets a little complicated to try to keep up._

_Wake up in three..two..one!_

_\--_

Silence.

That's all you can hear. Marco and Tom are currently on their third date this month. You groan even thinking about it. Why did your ex have to take your best friend on Earth away all the time? You're getting tired of this, you can't even stand to see them together anymore. Staring at the ceiling you start thinking about how they are perfect together. How Tom was always there for him when he was hurt or even feeling bad. A single paper cut and he'd come running to his rescue! When you were dating him, he didn't even come to see if you were okay after fighting monsters, maybe because he thought you could handle yourself? You realize that Marco  _is_ in fact human and can easily snap a bone anywhere. Marco has the excuse. You furrow your eyebrows and grip the sheets you're laying on. You start thinking about how much of a jerk Tom was before. Then you think about how he is now, sweet and gentle. It almost feels unfair to you. Why does Marco get the special treatment..?

You realize what you're thinking about. You try to rid those thoughts. Surprisingly it worked, the thoughts were gone. But then you start thinking about something much more worse. You think about the kiss you and Tom shared. You loved how it felt and you can't deny it anymore, like it was meant to feel good. You start to think that it's a crime how Marco gets to feel those heated lips almost everyday. You can feel the jealousy boiling in your blood, the hate in your gut.  _'How could they?'_ You wonder. How could they rub it in your face? How could they show off their love in front of you, thinking it's okay?! Anger, hate, jealousy is all you are right now. You growl and grab the nearest pillow, letting out the loudest scream you can produce. You start punching it, tearing it to shreds, anything to let out the anger.

Half an hour later you already feel better. You admit to yourself that you are indeed jealous. Now you wanted to mess with them. A devilish grin spreading across your face. You knew what you had to do to pay them back for the trouble they've caused. 

Starting tomorrow, the plan to break them up was about to begin. The feeling of vengeance feels great through your veins. Something in your mind asks you how could even think such things? But you're too angry to even think about the consequences. The consequence of your best friend getting hurt, the consequence of your ex's anger issues possibly coming back..

But that thought never seemed to stop you. Not once.

\--

It's been two weeks. Two weeks and your plan keeps failing. No matter how hard you tried, their little arguments always seemed to bring them closer. You're on the verge of giving up. But your head refuses to. You can't take it anymore, it's time to give Marco a piece of your mind. You huff heavily and hop off your bed, marching out of the tower room. You don't even think twice before pounding on his door, yelling for him to come out. You cross your arms and wait for the door to open, you had so much to say to him. But did you really have a reason to? Your mind is telling you yes but your heart is saying to back out, just forget them. Your mind wins again.

Marco finally opens the door and gives you a puzzling look. "What's the matter, Star?" He asks, closing the door behind him. The nerve of him even asking made your anger worse.

You scoff and roll your eyes, "Like you don't know." You spat out. Marco is taken back by this and furrows his eyebrows. "Did I do something wrong..?" His voice is quiet and he's only more confused. You give him an evil glare. "Don't act all innocent now. I know your plan, Diaz. Trying to make me jealous of you and Tom. How low is that?!" Your voice starts to rise. "What? What made you think that?!" He exclaims, but you don't believe a single word. "Please, you're probably thinking right now that your plan finally worked. You think that rubbing your perfect relationship in my face will get me jealous. Well guess what, it worked! So congratulations!" You say, dropping you arms to your sides, clenching your fists. Marco is getting angry now, perfect. He's getting what he deserves. 

"What's your problem?! I never did anything to you! You've been acting up lately and it's getting on my nerves!" He yells right back at you. You're getting upset. How dare he try to cover up his lie?! "You're lying Diaz! You're a big, fat, liar! You think you can have a perfect life, with the perfect parents, perfect friends, and a perfect boyfriend! You don't deserve him! You're nothing compared to him! He should be with someone like me, not you!" You scream at the top of your lungs. He gasped. His face turning a deep red from anger. "You're crazy! You've gone nuts!" He says and turns to go into his room, slamming the door shut. You huff and go to your own room. You feel more anger, you just want to punch his lying face. You officially hate Marco Diaz.

\--

A few days have passed and Marco hasn't said a word to you. You feel accomplished, but it wasn't over yet. As you sit on your bed, humming to yourself, a portal of fire appears in your room. You see that it's Tom, and he's not happy. You cross your legs as he begins to rant about how he gave Marco plenty of time to be ready, how he's tired of being patient. You nod your head every now and then so he thinks that you understand. This was perfect, now he's mad at Marco for today. Now your job was to make him 'feel better'. 

You start to tell him how Marco doesn't understand his needs. How Marco takes advantage of his kindness and doesn't bother to care about him. Tom nods his head along with what you're saying. You've finally convinced him. You're both against Marco, and nothing can change it now. You smile at how close you both are, he's sighing from stress and you finally make the first move. Now you're kissing him again, and you don't have any regrets. He's starting to kiss you back and it feels perfect. You're pretty sure he's forgotten about Marco now, and that was what you were hoping for. After one thing leads to another, you and Tom had a great night, at least you think so. You hope that Tom felt the same. Tom had left already, not showing any emotion, but you take what you can get. You bite your lip with a grin, grabbing a hand mirror from under your bed.

Holding up the mirror, you look at the marks littered across your shoulders. Obviously Tom didn't want to make them noticeable, but you love them anyways. As you're smirking through the mirror, you see a person standing at the door. A shocked face, something that screams disgust and confusion,

"J-Janna! How long were you standing there?" You ask, nervousness in your voice. She doesn't respond for awhile. She begins to furrow her eyebrows, obviously angry at the fact of what she just saw. "Wasn't that Marco's boyfriend.." She mutters so quietly you can barely hear her. Her head was hanging, her hair covering her eyes, she clearly doesn't want to face you. "W-what are y-" You can't finish your sentence, you get cut off.

"Don't lie, Star! You two just did something I can't even forget now! I just witnessed my friend's boyfriend cheating!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. Why was she crying? Why did it make you guilty? Just a second ago you were proud. You've never seen Janna cry. Not once. "Are you not disgusted by yourself?! Don't you feel a little bad for what you have done?!" She yells again. You can't find the words now. "Janna, I-" You don't know what to say. You're gripping the sheets covering you, ashamed to even make eye contact. You hear her scoff and you quickly look up. Janna is leaving. You get up, sheets wrapped around yourself as you run out the door, grabbing Janna's arm. "Let go!" She yells, you refuse. "Don't tell Marco, please! I'm begging you!" You plead, tears forming in your eyes. She's silent. "Promise you won't tell.." You speak up again. She yanks her arm free, but she doesn't move after. "Why shouldn't I..?" She says through her teeth, refusing to look at you. "B-Because..it could hurt Marco..so much that he could try and hurt himself.." You then realize, you care about Marco's feelings again. After all the hate..you feel bad.

Janna doesn't say a word. "I realize that what I did was wrong, Janna! I didn't intend for any of this to happen! I just wanted Marco to know how it felt to feel angry..to feel jealous.." You admit. Janna finally faces you, her eyes filled with sadness. "Well now look where you're at. You're sick. Evil. The Worst. Friend. Ever." She hisses out at you, walking away and out of the Diaz household. You start to cry..you go into your room and shut the door, you're bawling now. What have you done..? You feel like the worst person ever. You feel..sad..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That one was deep, huh? Sorry if you get angry, haha..really i felt terrible writing this.  
> I'll see you guys in chapter 4! Bye! ^-^ - Safe Kid's Demon


	4. When the Fire Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the small chapter delay! I'm back now with chapter 4 and this should tone down the angst just a little. Thanks to a friend who gave me ideas!

_Still always coming back. I figured that you'd be running already._

_Well shall we continue?_

_Let's check in on Tom, he seems to be having some troubles._

_Wake in three...two..one.._

_\--_

You're in your room. Heart pounding, claws gripping the sheets so hard you can barely let go. You can't think, you feel like you're forgetting how to breathe. You feel stupid. Why did you do that. The memories keep flashing in. You hope it was a stupid nightmare and you'd wake up from it any second. Gripping your hair, tugging, almost pulling out the spiky strands. Trying to forget only makes things worse. You remember the disgusting feeling, like that wasn't even yourself. You let out a scream, making it echo throughout the entire wing. Falling to your knees, you start to cry. Why did you do it? You're urges couldn't wait and you admit that now. You start thinking about the consequences that could happen. What if Marco found out? What would he do?

 _'He'd hate you forever.'_ Your mind is speaking for itself again.  _'You can't run anymore. You're stuck with the memories.'_ You growl and tell your thoughts to go away, telling them to shut up. Again and Again and Again. Repeating over and over. They won't leave you alone. Saying you did this, you were the asshole. You. Don't. Deserve. Him. Screaming, clawing at your own hair, kicking and punching the rock-hard wall. You can't hold it in anymore, you can't keep this anger, slowly building inside you. Let. It. Out. Your eyes are glowing white, you lost all control now. Three years worth of anger management gone to waste. You're scratching the sheets, throwing furniture left and right. Flames are going everywhere, you haven't burned your room in four years. How did you let this happen, why did you? Guilt, hate, sadness, all pooling up in your gut and you can't do anything about it. It's burning you inside. flames coming off your shoulders. You can't stop it. You start mumbling incoherent words, not even you can hear them.

You wake up almost two hours later. Your eyes are back to normal, and your body temperature is fairly warm again. You groan, sitting up and placing your forehead into your palm. You had a massive migraine. Standing up, slowly trying to balance on your own feet. You look around, your room was a mess. No, even worse than a mess. Like a tornado mixed with a stampede mixed together and had a fight. You can barely stand on your own. You collapse back on the floor. Your eyes grow heavy as you lean against the torn up bed. Last thing you see is a portal opening.

It fades to black..

\--

You wake up again. Where were you? 

You look to your side and there's Marco, sighing in relief and crawling to you. He starts apologizing to you about making you wait so long, how he felt bad for letting you leave. He's stammering, face red from embarrassment. You feel the guilt rising inside you again. You didn't want him apologizing when you did something much worse. He then hugs you as tight as he possibly could. You chew your lip, slowly wrapping your arms around the human's waist, resting your chin on his shoulder. He won't stop apologizing. You hope he stops. You start to rub his back, telling him not to apologize, you feel so guilty. You wish you can tell him the truth but you can't risk losing him forever. You were so stupid, if you just kept your mouth shut about everything between you and Marco's privacy, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be here feeling guilty. You'd probably be cuddling with Marco, admiring how amazing he is right now.

Ugh how stupid you've been. If only you could turn back time. But, you can't change what's already been done. No magic will make you forget what you've done. Although you feel horrible, you try hard to forget and cherish the moment with Marco, hugging him close to your body, threading your fingers into his hair, not wanting the moment to end. How could you be so dumb..

Only a few days passed and you refused to see Star. Seeing Star would only make you angrier, even if it was both of your faults. You avoided every time you saw her in the same room. You can see that she had the same guilt on her face. You both felt disgusted, regret. But you still felt more regret than the other. Marco would ask every now and then why you avoided Star, even though he had an excuse to ignore her too. You would shrug at the question, every time he asked. You couldn't find the right response. If only you could tell him when he didn't understand English.

There was no way you could win from this..you just hope that one day, you can laugh at this and move on with life..what can you do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter, didn't have time for a long one ;-;  
> I promise, in chapter 5 it will be longer!  
> Have a great day you guys, and I'll see you next chapter. Byee!! ^-^ - Safe Kid's Demon


	5. Heartbreak and Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Been busy with lots of things lately. But here's chapter 5!!  
> You might hate me after this, but don't worry, I wouldn't torture you that much ;)

_ It's always a great feeling to see you so interested in this story. You must be very brave. _

_ Let's begin on Marco's story shall we? We will be getting some strong vibes with this one. _

_ Wake up in three..two..one. _

_ \-- _

It's a really good afternoon. You're outside, by the tree you and Tom love to sit at. Tom could't hang out with you today, you're a little disappointed. You notice how he's been acting off lately, and that worries you. You try to shrug off the thoughts and continue to read the book you currently have. You sigh peacefully and close your eyes. You feel like sleeping, nothing is bothering you now. As soon as you were about to doze off, you hear footsteps. They stop right in front of you. You slowly open your eyes and look at the figure above you. It's Janna. A smile forms on your face and you sit up straighter to greet your friend. "Hey Janna. What's up?" You say with a grin, motioning for her to sit down. She obliges and sits beside you, crossing her legs. She doesn't say a word, and your smile slowly fades. You ask what's wrong and she's silent. Patiently waiting, she finally speaks up.

"Marco..if you knew a secret..and it's a really bad one that could affect a friend's relationship, what would you do? Would you tell your friend the truth or continue living with the lie?" She says in a soft voice. She seemed really sad about this and it made you have a need to just hug her for any reason.

"Well Janna, it all depends on how the person feels about knowing a secret. If you feel it's right to tell them, then do it. Don't let it affect you in the future." You say with a hopeful smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. She lets out a shaky sigh and turns to you. You get confused, but you start to face her as well. "There's..something I need to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it." She looks at you, her eyes showing sadness. You feel worried, did something happen? What was she about to tell you? You get yourself prepared for anything that may come out of her mouth, it could be depressing or something shameful, but you listen anyways.

"Marco..a couple weeks ago..I went to your house. While you went to the movies with Alfonzo and Ferg." She began. "And the door was unlocked so I figured that you were home. Or at least your parents or Star. But..never mind. Anyways. It was extremely quiet..I went upstairs to try and find you or Star. And.." Her voice started to tremble. As if she was going to cry any second. You realize that was the day you and Tom had the fight. You're wondering what she's trying to tell you, you feel your stomach turn when she get's closer to the main point.

"I went up to Star's room..a-and..she-and Tom and just-together..I didn't-" She began stumbling over her own words. You inhale shakily and start to realize what she's referring to. You hope that it's not true, but then she finally finishes. "Tom and Star..were together, doing things that should never be described. I'm so sorry Marco..I couldn't keep it in anymore..I just didn't want to ruin your happiness." She started apologizing, but you could barely hear her anymore. You felt as if you couldn't think. As if you're going to faint any second. Just the idea of Tom and Star being together, alone, in the same room made you sick to the stomach. You wanted to throw up, but you remained calm. That didn't last though..

"M-Marco..?" You hear echoing in your brain. Janna repeats your name over and over again, shaking your shoulder every now and then. You feel tears forming in your eyes, the feeling of your stomach wanting to just throw up. The feeling of your breathing hitching. You can slowly feel your heart breaking. Everything comes back to reality. The tears streaming down your face. You want to scream, but all that comes out is a sob. You can't help but bawl now. You can't stop the tears, you just want to cry right now. That's all. You don't even want to go home.

You can feel Janna's arms wrapping around you. You can't stop yourself from crying, your soul was completely shattered. What could you do now? Everything felt like a lie. You felt your whole world fall into pieces. You take a deep breath as Janna rubs your back. You slowly start to sit up, head still hanging. You feel like an idiot for crying over such a thing, but you can't help it at all. Janna gives you a concered look. "Marco..I'm so, so sorry.." she muttered. You really don't know why she's apologizing. You let out a shaky sigh and attempt to look at her. You grip your jeans and finally look at her, using your free hand to push back your bangs.

"No Janna..it's..it's alright.." You speak finally. Janna only frowns and backs away. You can feel tears starting to form in your eyes again, but you try your best blink them away. You clear your throat and use the sleeves of your hoodie to wipe your face of the tears. That was until you started thinking about it all..Did Tom really love you? What if everything was a lie and you were an idiot to fall for it. Tears slowly stream down your face. You lick your lips, tasting the salty liquid and wipe your face once more. With a heavy heart and soul ripped apart, you look at Janna and sit up straight.

"If you don't mind..I'm..just gonna go home." You say softly, slowly getting up from the once happy and peaceful spot you sat at. As much as you didn't want to go home, you knew you had to. Walking at a slow pace, you try to rid your thoughts from everything, head hanging low as you carelessly hold the book in your hands. Looking up, you finally see your home. You desperately want to run from it, to hide from all the memories it held inside them. All those wonderful memories of you and Tom rest inside. Those moments where Tom has told you he loved you..those times he held you in a warm embrace...all of those were now lies. Lies that will never fade away nor be forgotten. How could you be so foolish? How could you believe that Tom, soon to be King of Hell would actually love you. But now all of it led to anger, he _used_ you. You can feel the anger running through your veins. Oh how you wanted to do so many things. You wanted to scream..you wanted to punch the wall till your knuckles bled. You wanted to let it all out, but you never did.

You reach for the doorknob. You hesitate at first but then you remind yourself of what you're supposed to be there for. You furrow your eyebrows and open the door. You walk in and it's quiet. You listen carefully and you finally hear faint speaking from the upstairs. The voices weren't very loud, but you can tell it was Tom and Star. Now you are furious. You grip the doorknob and slam it, making the noise echo throughout your home. You throw the book onto the coffee table, starting to hear the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs. It's Tom, of course. 

"Marco? What's wrong?" He asks. You don't answer obviously, and that makes Tom worry. Tom starts to walk towards you. Asking once again. "What's the matter..? Did something happen at the park? You wanna talk about it?" You roll your eyes and continue to ignore him. Tom reaches out to grab your hand. Once his fingers touch yours, you pull away. Tom finally groans and grabs you by the shoulders. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you answering me?" He says, trying not to raise his voice. 

"You tell me Tom!" You finally snap. Tom slowly loosens his grip and looks at you with confusion on his face. "What are you talking about-" You cut him off with a scoff. "Oh really? So you weren't going to tell me you had sex with Star?!" Tom's eyes are now wide and he stops talking. You feel angry now. "So you don't deny it then." You say, you feel like crying again, but you don't. "Marco, please let me explai-"

"What is there to explain Tom?!" You raise your voice again. Tom had no excuse, he just stood there shocked. "Marco..I..I'm sorry." He blurts out, his face had only shown sadness and guilt. What a great actor.

"I can't believe I trusted you! But I guess I was dumb enough to fall for your games again! To think that you loved me, how stupid! I should've known that you were still after Star!" You yell, clenching your fists. Tom's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't look sad anymore. "You think I wanted this to happen? I waited for you Marco! But you just don't understand that I have needs too! I waited for a long time for you, but it's always the same answer. "I'm not ready" and "give me more time". But how much time do you need?! You know what..I'm glad I did it with Star! Why would I waste my opportunity with some mortal?!" He finally spat back. You step back, shocked at his words. It was true..he never loved you as much as he loved Star.  You can feel the tears starting to pour from your eyes. You let out a small sob. Tom obviously hears you and his eyes grow soft. He realized what he said, not like he actually cared though. You run past him and try to make it up the stairs before he grabs your arm tightly. 

"Marco wait! I-I didn't mean it, I swear! It just came out!" He's trying to apologize now. Great. You try to pull away but his grip is too tight. "Marco please! I know I messed up, but I love yo-" You've had enough. You slap him as hard as you can. He stops talking, he snaps a look of hate at you. Then finally, for the first time in three years, his eyes began to glow. Fire was all around him and he lets out an angered yell, striking you across the face. He slapped you. You let out a cry of pain, placing your hand on your cheek. It's burned now. You feel the singed flesh and look up at him with teary eyes. He finally calms down and looks at you, guilt spreading across his face. You let out a whimper and cover your cheek. "You really  _are_ the bad guy.." You say with a strained whine, finally getting up and running to your room, locking the door.  


You haven't seen Tom since. You and him were officially done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one, probably angry but it's all good. Chapter 6 will be coming shortly!  
> Until next time, I will see you all later! Bye!! ^-^ - Safe Kid's Demon


	6. Lives Can Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry about the angst within this story. I apologize greatly for that!! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, the narrator will be revealed!

_This story is now coming to an end. I wish to tell you more but there is nothing much left to say._

_I can only say so much about those three lives now. Perhaps I can do a closing, hm?_

_You will not be anyone today, sadly._

_Just listen very closely, for that is all I ask._

_-_

Marco Diaz, such a special boy. He deserves much more than what he has experienced. Marco had not talked to Tom, nor seen him since the big incident. Then again, he refused to. He hasn't had a single conversation with Star either. A week soon passed after the secret had gone out about the whole Tom and Star nonsense. I'm surprised Echo Creek hasn't heard about it, or even Marco's parents.

May 2019.

After being offered to attend a university that Marco had dreamed of going to, Marco had moved out of his parents home only a month afterward. Today was the last day he'd be in the Diaz Family Household again. As much as he didn't want to leave, he still desperately wanted to get out of his own home, fearing that all the memories of the past would creep back in his mind and make him depressed once again. Saying goodbye to his parents was hard to cope with, his father wouldn't stop crying and his mother told him continuously to call every day and to visit during holidays. Marco had sworn to them, saying that he promised he would and that he would miss them dearly. After fully moving into his dorm along with a nice friendly roommate named Nathan, he felt like he could breathe. He felt as if he was being suffocated still living in his once favorite home.

Nathan was a good buddy, they would study together and make jokes about kids from their high schools. Although Nathan was a great roommate, he would still go to the parties being thrown every month or so. Marco never cared much about them, he'd rather stay in his dorm and read, or even watch movies on his laptop. Everything felt much clearer in his mind and in his future life.

July 2019.

Marco was having a great day, he got to hang out with some new friends from the university, made some cheap, but awesome, nachos only using a toaster oven, and had a nice video chat with Alfonzo and Ferguson. Everything felt so right in the world. His roommate, Nathan came into the dorm later that day holding some mail. He informed Marco that he found them outside the dorm. Marco had majority of the mail, a letter from his parents, coupon to a nearby fast food place not too far from the university, and a very nicely decorated envelope. He was confused at first and looked at the envelope front and back. It only had a very neatly written cursive version of his name. Opening it with care, not to damage the nice envelope, he pulled out a card.

Not once had Marco been so scared in his life.

_"Marco Diaz, you have been invited to the upcoming wedding of Thomas and Star Butterfly._

_We kindly ask you to join us at the warm-hearting event._

_The soon to be bride and groom hope to see you there. If you have any questions, please feel free to send a letter back to Mewni for the Princess._

_This special evening will take place in August 14th of this year._

_Thank you for taking your time to read this. -Sincerely, Queen of Mewni"_

August 2019.

Marco Diaz had walked up to the great doors of the Mewnian church, hesitating before grabbing the handle. As he pushed the heavy wooden door open, he met face to face with the one person he least wanted to make contact with. He froze right there, he couldn't move. Tom had also froze at the sight of Marco.

"M-Marco? You came!" Tom exclaimed and went to give him a hug, but as soon as he made contact with his hand, Marco only flinched back with fear in his eyes. Tom had given him a look of concern only to grow into deep worry once Marco had started trembling. Marco couldn't do this. He knew it was bad to chicken out at such an event, but he couldn't handle it. He immediately ran from the church, hearing his name being called from back behind him. Grabbing his old pair of dimensional scissors, he fled from Mewni, never returning. Tom wanted to cry at his sudden act, the feeling of being rejected and the feeling of being feared made his heart break. Forcing back the tears, he took a deep breath and began walking back into the building, not looking back.

October 2019.

Marco had ignored the fact that Tom and Star had been married, he ignored the fact that they had existed at all. He made his way to the small coffee shop near the university, wanting to get a simple coffee before heading off to his new job as a waiter in a little restaurant downtown. It wasn't busy in the coffee shop that morning, and he had about an hour before having to go to work. After getting his coffee, he decided to stay and relax by a window, watching as people passed by.

He began to watch certain people though, watching couples hold hands or hold onto each other's arms. Watching new families with strollers that carried a small, fragile infant inside them. They all made him smile. That was before someone walked up to him.

"Marco?" They spoke. Marco looked up to see a stranger with brown hair and an emo haircut. He tilted his head and saw a very familiar fang tooth in the stranger's smile. Oskar Greason. It had been a long time since he had seen him. To be more detailed, he had been in his beat up vehicle, going at dangerous speeds to retrieve a certain..someone...from getting into a bike accident. Although it was a very dangerous mission, he had fun and saw Oskar as a cool guy who never cared about limits. Marco smiled at him, "Oskar! Wow, it's good to see you. Please, sit down." He offered, Oskar nodded and sat in the chair in front of him. The two continuously talked about how one another was doing. Turns out that Oskar had finally gotten a good job and an apartment. It relieved Marco that he wasn't living in his car anymore, he couldn't imagine what it'd be like.

It seemed that Oskar had matured a lot more than what he was years ago. He was surprisingly interesting. Marco looked at his watch and let out a long sigh, he wanted to hang out with him more but he had a job that he wanted to keep for now. Oskar understood and said he was about to go soon. Once Oskar had left, Marco had grabbed his empty cup and whatever else was on the table. He found a napkin that had some writing on it. He grabbed it and took a closer look. _"Call me sometime -Oskar. 776-5453"_ Marco couldn't help but smile, maybe they would be great friends after all.

December 2019.

Marco and Oskar were now officially dating. The first date had went well, then the second, then the third, then finally they decided to start going out. Marco finally feels happy, his feelings about Star and Tom slowly faded away, like as if he and Tom only had a bad break up. It's like he had totally forgotten about the past. Oskar made him feel alive again.

January 2020.

Marco Diaz was now a happy person, he ended up moving out of his dorm to live in a simple two bedroom apartment. He decided that Nathan should live with him, to continue to be roommates. He felt a good bond with Nathan, he was a good friend who gave great advice or was there when you needed him. He never lied, never did anything that could kill them both, and never fought with him. Nathan felt like a new best friend and he decided to keep him that way. They both still went to university and Oskar visited Marco quite often. From time to time he still thought about Tom, about how he might be doing or if he's happy. But there was no doubt he was happy, he was happily married of course. Marco would also think about what might've happened if he and Tom were still in love. But that was for another universe's job. He only focused on his happiness now.

Nothing was going to change it now. Absolutely nothing.

Or so he thought..

-

_Thank you for taking the time to walk throughout this journey.._

_To know how these people had experienced love, hatred, anger, jealousy, and sadness._

_I suppose we now focus on the present.._

_Until Next Time Follower.. I am the Narrator._

_"Janna! Stop calling yourself the Narrator for crying out loud!"_

_"Dammit Jackie I'm supposed to be the Narrator, it leaves suspense so they can come back! Janna Banana, over and out!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't hate me just yet because this story is not over! There will be a sequel upon this one so don't worry, there is more to come within this fiction! The ending was pretty funny, no? Haha. I tried to lighten the mood. But after this I want you all to know this is a Tomco series, there will be no Tomstar, or Oskco endgame within this story.   
> This story is pretty sad, but it will be all better before you know it. Until next time, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of my series. Yours truly, - Safe Kid's Demon.


End file.
